Hunger games: the story of haymitch
by Blue-ivvy
Summary: I'm doing a story about Haymitch's side for when he was first called to be in the hunger games at the age of 16. i have been ready and researching him to know everything so i don't mess things up. sorry if i get a few things wrong, but i will try to do my best :
1. Chapter 1

THE HUNGER GAMES: Haymitch's story

I woke up on a cool summers day, with my dark curly hair all knotted up. _Today is the reaping._ I said to myself. I live with my mother and younger brother, who were already dressed up, and ready with hair combed, and shoe laces tied.  
" Good morning Haymitch." My mother said trying to sound happy, but in her eyes you could tell she was scared. I went over to her to give her a hug.

" It's alright mom, nothing will happen I promise." I said trying to sound convincing, still holding on tight. She pulled back and looked at me in the eyes.

" I hope your right." She smiled and looked to my little brother who was standing on the table trying to catch a fly. " Get down mister, we do not stand on the table." She snapped.

I got dressed in Sunday close, not wanting to tuck my shirt in but mother insisted. We got out of the house finally and rushed over to the capitol, we lived in the poorest part of town, but everyone who lived here seemed happy and cheerful. Are house was light blue with old white shutters.

I loved the feel of my dark curly hair in the wind and how it naturally was like that. Some people would do anything for curly hair, even the guys because the girls would find it more attractive.

We walked into are lines with my brother in the 12 year olds and me in the 16 age area.  
Out came a few peace keepers ( which didn't seem so 'peace' keeping to me), and a lady with weird a looking outfit.  
" Good after noon, ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to the 50th annual Hunger Games." She said in a bubbly tone. She had purple eyes and a bright green leafy dress, with pink pearls in spirals. She gave the usual clip, the same one each year, saying how are world was dull without the hunger games.

" Lady's first." She said pulling out the slip of white perfect papper twirling her finger holding it up into the air. " Ahh here we go, Maysilee Donner. Come on up."

I saw the about 17 year old girl, shyly go up to the stage with her blonde long hair running down to her back, and her blue eye's ready to cry, but she stood up tall trying to look strong.  
now for the guys turn, she placed her dainty hand into the bowl holding out her hand high in the air.  
"Haymitch Abernathy."  
The other guys looked at me, in shock too. I slowed walked up to the stand and I got up to the black dirty stage, looking at my mother who was now pale white, and tears running down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

THE HUNGER GAMES: Haymitch's story

I woke up on a cool summers day, with my dark curly hair all knotted up. _Today is the reaping._ I said to myself. I live with my mother and younger brother, who were already dressed up, and ready with hair combed, and shoe laces tied.  
"Good morning Haymitch." My mother said trying to sound happy, but in her eyes you could tell she was scared. I went over to her to give her a hug.

"It's alright mom, nothing will happen I promise." I said trying to sound convincing, still holding on tight. She pulled back and looked at me in the eyes.

"I hope your right." She smiled and looked to my little brother who was standing on the table trying to catch a fly. "Get down mister; we do not stand on the table." She snapped.

I got dressed in Sunday close, not wanting to tuck my shirt in but mother insisted. We got out of the house finally and rushed over to the capitol, we lived in the poorest part of town, but everyone who lived here seemed happy and cheerful. Are house was light blue with old white shutters.

I loved the feel of my dark curly hair in the wind and how it naturally was like that. Some people would do anything for curly hair, even the guys because the girls would find it more attractive.

We walked into are lines with my brother in the 12 year olds and me in the 16 age area.  
Out came a few peace keepers (which didn't seem so 'peace' keeping to me), and a lady with weird a looking outfit.  
"Good after noon, ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to the 50th annual Hunger Games." She said in a bubbly tone. She had purple eyes and a bright green leafy dress, with pink pearls in spirals. She gave the usual clip, the same one each year, saying how are world was dull without the hunger games.

"Lady's first." She said pulling out the slip of white perfect paper twirling her finger holding it up into the air. "Ahh here we go, Maysilee Donner. Come on up."

I saw the about 17 year old girl, shyly go up to the stage with her blonde long hair running down to her back, and her blue eye's ready to cry, but she stood up tall trying to look strong.  
Now for the guys turn, she placed her dainty hand into the bowl holding out her hand high in the air.  
"Haymitch Abernathy."  
The other guys looked at me, in shock too. I slowed walked up to the stand and I got up to the black dirty stage, looking at my mother who was now pale white, and tears running down her face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Haymitch's story: chapter 3

We ate dinner on the train, but I couldn't touch my food and neither could Maysilee Donner, it was hard for both of us to finally get the chance that we had this huge meal in front of us, but also it was because we were about to be a part of the games. I couldn't bare to look at her face, and she couldn't look at my too. Somehow I think I offended her but I don't know how and I feel really bad. She sat across from me sitting next to are mentor named Dliant. He was skinny but had a lot of muscle; he almost looked like a career which would be really weird if he was. He was about 22 and won the 44 hunger games he was about 17 win he won, but I still haven't gotten the courage to go ask him why. "This dinner is great!" Dlaint said throwing his fork down onto his plate "I'm completely full." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and gave Gilly are capitol lady a glare saying you are not in charge of me. Her way of getting him back was just simply acting like she didn't care and it worked. " Let's get down to business, so first of all you know there is going to be only one winner and also-" "Yeah I think we all know that, Dlaint." I said. "Well mister smart guy would you like to be the mentor." He said back "That would be great thanks, and you can take my place and go into the game for me." I said sarcastic. I hear Maysilee do a little laugh, and that made me feel proud inside. But Dlaint wasn't too happy he looked like he wanted to slap me. "Look I'm going to try to help you if you don't want my help then leave." "That would be my pleasure." I got up and left and went into my room. I sat on my bed and got ready to go to sleep. I could her Maysilee laughing and Dlaint pulling jokes it was kind of annoying because I could hear every word they said. I finally got the gut to open the little box that my brother has given me. I opened it really carefully and it was a ring not a wedding ring it was my father's old timer lucky ring it was a piece of shaped medal and with a black stone about the size of my thumb nail. I decided to put it on because I need some good luck I tried it on my index finger and it fitted perfectly. I laid down in bed, thinking what was my mom and brother doing. Hopefully they weren't thinking about me and what happened and could just move on with their lives happily. I heard a knock at my door, "Can I come in." Maysilee said. "I have some things to tell you, there kind of important." "Uhh, sure… I guess the door unlocked." I said "Hi I was wondering if you wanted to know some things about Dliant." She said. With sitting herself perfectly up right on my bed. I sat up, wondering what she would say about them. "Sure, if they would help." "Okay so first of all, how he won the games was he was a complete friend, to everyone. He went first with the careers acting like there friend, he was a great fisher and got some food for them while they gave him weapons. Then after them killing each other or something happening he left to go with the other, he gave them some water and had a talk of coarse being so charming as he is he made friends and then killed them, up to the last 2 or 3 he had to fight but he really would just climb the tree's and hope for them to kill each other, but that wasn't the case. He ended up doing a three way battle he had a pocket knife, one had his fist and the other a bow'n arrow. He out lasted the two, and that's he won." She said taking in a big death breath. "Wow, I had no idea he was that smart." I said in a sarcastic tone. Maysille put her hand on mine looking into my eye. "But later, the capitol burned his house to the ground killing his little baby sister." She finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

" Wow, really I didn't know that, i almost feel really bad for him. what about the rest of his family?" I ask

" He never said, but I wonder that to." She said. " Well I thought just to tell you that but to be honest I feel safe finally with you, being someone with the same district…home… it feels really nice." She said walking to the door, and leaving to soon for me to say anything.

I threw the soft sliky covers on and closed my eyes to finally dream.

" Maysilee!" I scream "Where are you!" I was running away from dark cloud, I tripped and then I heard my mother, " Haymitch help your brother ran away off in the woods the peace keepers are trying to find him!" she said franticly but I couldn't see her. Then I heared Maysilee " No Haymitch don't it's a trap!" She cried. I didn't listen I ran the opposite direction from her voice, " Mom! Where are you." I yelled. I kept running in blackness and then something came over me, it was darkness and the feeling of being trapped and I hate that feel. I screamed hoping someone will find me.

" Haymitch! Wake up!" a voice said. I jumped " It's okay Haymitch, you were having a bad dream, and I don't blame you I was having a bad dream too." I squinted my eyes trying to focus, it is Maysilee.

" How did you get in here, I thought I locked the door." I say trying to clear my voice.

" well, Dlaint heard you screaming so he thought you were trying to escape so unlocked the door and ran in and I ran in with him and saw that you were just dreaming and left." She is saying while rubbing her fingers though my hair.

" Come on the train stopped for the night, we could go take a walk I heard the weather is perfect." She stopped and held out her hand with a smile " Come on Haymitch this might be the last time we ever go back in the woods again."

I took her hand and sat up, and grabbed my ring and slid it on.


	5. Chapter 5

Haymitch: Chapter 5

We sat down in a patch of moonly flowers, which shined and almost glowed in the moon light. The weather was great warm with a cool breeze making it perfect; we walked about a half of mile from the train to get to this perfect spot of the woods. Not being able to hear the train whistle or see the train smoke.

"You're right it is perfect out here." I say picking at the grass. "How did you know it would be? Have you been here before?"

She looks down and says "Well my father taught me, how to look and watch for good or bad weather. It's my one thing I'm actually good at; it will help me during the games."

"Well you're good at art to, like sketching your drawings of flowers."

"Thanks but I don't think my art work is going to help me." She says rubbing her finger along the spine of the plant.

She frowned "how long do you think we been out here for. It might be time to go back." But I didn't feel like leaving. I just shrugged not wanting to answer or to leave.

"We have at least 15 more minutes." I say.

"I don't know, I think it might rain." She says looking up at the clouds. "We should start walking back." Wrinkling her nose. I got up and stretched out my hand; she accepted and caught a look at my ring.

"Wow that's a really cool ring." She says

"Thanks my mom or brother gave it to me, my father use to wear it for good luck. They wanted it to help me I guess so I could make it back home."

"Wow. That's really cool my Aunt gave me this necklace for the same reason, and to remind me of home, just in case anything happens and I could rest in peace holding on to my necklace." She said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay you're going to win, I'll help you in any way I can."


End file.
